


"I'm so confused, what?" - Mark Lee

by V_is_my_shiteu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drag Queen Ten, Jisung used to be innocent, Kinda cuz he's doing my texts hehehehe, Mark Lee is a meme, Mark is a proud parent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taeyong is done with everyone's shit, These all come from my theatre group chat, We theatre kids are weird, are you proud of me mom?, chatfic, crackfic, jaemin being the confident gay he deserves to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_is_my_shiteu/pseuds/V_is_my_shiteu
Summary: My friends and I have some weird group chats----





	1. Many A Fight Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Taeil - TaeRRR  
> Donghyuck - Satan Incarnate  
> Doyoung - NOyoung  
> Jaehyun - Jeff  
> Mark - Merk  
> Ten - 10/10 m8  
> Chenle - Dolphin boi  
> Jeno - jeNANA <3  
> Jisung: Tall green Bean

**04:20 PM**

********

TaeRRR:  
We're definitely singing Sincerely Me

Satan Incarnate:  
Haven't you had enough of that song?

NOyoung:  
YoU cAn NeVeR hAvE eNouGh DeAr EvAn HaNsEn

Jeff:  
Wait shit but there are kids. 

And the song talks about masturbation and smoking pot-----

Satan Incarnate:  
Solution: shut the fuck up

TaeRRR:  
BETTER SOLUTION: change the lyrics to PG

Satan Incarnate:  
I like my idea better 

**04:57 PM ******

********

TaeRRR:  
Aight so I wrote some lyrics for the kiddies

Jeff:  
Lemme hear it 

TaeRRR:  
Instead of "I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight", it's "I pet my puppies and start squealing with delight" 

Satan Incarnate:  
....

I hate it 

Jeff:  
Yeah but the babies will love it so it's alright 

NOyoung:  
Oh yeah I changed some too Like ya know how the line is talking about smoking pot?

TaeRRR:  
Yeah? 

NOyoung:  
If I stop eating candy then everything might be alright. (Just fix it!) If I stop eating Reese's (Reese's?!) If I stop eating Snickers then evrything might be alright

Satan Incarnate:  
That doesn't even fit the meter

NOyoung:  
Well ya know what fuck u 

Jeff:  
I wrote one too ^^

Satan Incarnate:  
Let's hear your idea, genius. 

Jeff:  
You'll be obsessed with all my forest photography 

Merk:  
K I just got here but what's so PG-13 about the forest expertise line? 

TaeRRR:  
Also Taeyong wants me to do Bop to the Top with him. And I have to be Ryan TT 

Merk:  
Taeyong is Sharpay? 

ASDFGHJKL I WANT HIM TO COME IN FULL DRAG AND START SCREECHINF AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS 

10/10 m8:  
Oh if he comes in full drag I'm legally allowed to fight him 

Merk:  
Yes 

Yes you are 

Drag fight pt. 2 

Drag Queen Johnny & Ten vs. Taeyong 

10/10 m8:  
Oof you bet

**12:46 AM ******

********

Dolphin boi:  
Jisung's followers on Insta have been slowly ruining his innocence

Merk:  
......

jeNANA <3:  
Wuh-oh

Mark's mad

Merk:  
SOMEONES RYINING HIS INNOCENCE

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL

Dolphin boi:  
Yeah. I would tell you but it's actually quite disturbing

Tall green Bean:  
I'vE cOmE oUt A cHaNgEd MaN

Satan Incarnate:  
Well I guess hyungs did all that PG-ing the lyrics for nothing >:)


	2. THEIR BEADY EYEESSSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark: DAMMIT CHENLE I SAID NOT TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE
> 
> Renjun: Another one?
> 
> Mark: So let's tell you of the story of how you used to have an older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is doing Fabulous from HSM2 for a showcase and he's Sharpay and my other friend is Ryan and I created a choreography for it and it's gay and magical

06:27 PM

Taemama:  
Is this okay?

[Attached video]

Johneth:  
What is it?

TaeRRR:  
Choreography for the duet

Johneth:  
It's very umm...

10/10 m8:  
Gay

I love it

Taemama:  
hehe thnx

Is it too much?

10/10 m8:  
Hunny it ain't gay enough

Merk:  
I WOULD JUST LIKE TO NOTE THAT I CHOREOGRAPHED THIS

Taemama:  
Yeah everything except my part was his

Johneth:  
Wow look Mark did something right for once

10/10 m8:  
I knew he was fucking gay

Satan Incarnate:  
HE'S LITERALLY DATING ME??????

10/10 m8:  
Oh yeah right lol

Merk:  
ANYWAY

I'm really proud of it :)))))))))

Considering the flop that was "the dance"

Nomin's bitch:  
WE DON'T SPEAK OF THAT DANCE

IT NEVER HAPPENED

Reno's bitch:  
Aww it wasn't that bad :)

Merk:  
Yeah, after the choreographers made it better

Our original choreo sucked

Reno's bitch:  
I never saw it

I thought that was the original choreography

Nomin's bitch:  
Trust me it sucked hehehehehehe

Merk:  
Nope

Parts of it were from the original but the chorerographers changed most of it

BUT THAT'S CUZ I WASN'T USED TO TEACHING SMOL CHILDREN

Tall green Bean:  
I'm taller than you bitch stfu

Merk:  
I COULDNT FUCTION UNDER THE TINT CHILDREN

THEIR BEADY EYESS

Reno's bitch:  
Oh

10:28 PM

Tall green Bean:  
So Tasting and Manhunt are mad at me and idk why

*Taeyong and Jaehyun

Dolphin boi:  
How the fuck?????

Tall green Bean:  
Autocoreect can go sucj itself 

Dolphin boi:  
Back under the sink you go

Renmin's bitch:  
Should I be worried?????

Dolphin boi:  
No

It's his time out corner

Renmin's bitch:  
That's fucking adorable

02:38 AM

Merk:  
I'm legitimately worried

Dolphin boi:  
Why?

Merk:  
I found Jisung on the couch lying face down

I don't think he's breathing

What the fuck did you do to him

Dolphin boi:  
Eh, I think shes dead

Merk:  
Umm....

Did Jisung eat any soap under the sink and that's why he's dead?

DAMMIT CHENLE I SAID NOT TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE

Nomin's bitch:  
Another one????

Merk:  
So let me tell you of the story of how you used to have an older brother

Nomin's bitch:  
Ya know what, I'm going back to bed

Dolphin boi:  
Goodnight Renjun hyung~~~~

Merk:  
You're officially grounded

05:37 AM

Satan Incarnate:  
I'm back from hyung's dorm

And I come back to this

WTF what did I miss

[Satan Incarnate changed Merk's name to Murderer #1]  
[Satan Incarnate changed Dolphin boi's name to Murderer #2]  
[Satan Incarnate changed Tall green Bean's name to RIP]  
[Satan Incarnate changed Satan Incarnate's name to Normal One??????]

Nomin's bitch:  
I think the fuck not

[Nomin's bitch changed Normal One??????'s name to Mark's bitch]

Mark's bitch:  
Fuck you

I'll be planning my revenge

Getting blackmail

Just you wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really out of hand whoops


	3. You Okay There Buddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winwin: Guys, I'm gay
> 
> Yuta: I thought you were Chinese?
> 
> Winwin: ASDFGHJKL THIS IS WHY I NEVER TELL YOU GUYS ANYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP/Alive - Jisung  
> Murder #1/Mistakes were made - Mark  
> LucASS - Lucas  
> UWU King - Jungwoo (who else lol)  
> Loselose - Winwin  
> Utah - Yuta  
> And I think we all know who Taemama and Johneth are lolol

07:45 PM

Mark's bitch:  
Mark, you're an actual fucking idiot

[RIP changed RIP's name to Alive]

Alive:  
What did he do this time?

Murderer #1:  
I didn't realize, I'm sorry?????

[Murderer #1 changed Murderer #1's name to Mistakes were made]

LucASS:  
That was literally the best thing I've seen you done

And I've seen you do some weeiirrddd shit

UWU King:  
I'm still laughing about it >:)

Taemama:  
What did Mark do to fuck up this time?

Mistakes were made:  
Ouch 

Mark's bitch:  
So Mark, Lucas, Jungwoo and I went on a double date.

Alive:  
That doesn't sound bad?

Mark's bitch:  
Let me finish

Our double date was at IHOP

Cuz I have the cheapest boyfriend ever

Mistakes were made:  
Your just mad cuz they forgot your pancakes

UWU King:  
SO ANYWAY

Mark seemed really tired cuz of all the new comebacks

LucASS:  
And Jungwoo was trying to be a sweetheart by setting the table for us while Mark went to the bathroom <3

UWU King:  
uwu <3

Mistakes were made:  
So I was just eating my omelet, talking to my boyfriend, Lucas, and Jungwoo, and then I realize it's really hard to cut, said omelet

Alive:  
How long is this story?

Mark's bitch:  
Shut up

So then he looks down and just starts giggling out of nowhere

LucASS:  
The idiot didn't realize he was trying to cut his omelet with two forks instead of a fork and a knife

Taemama:  
Mark

Mistakes were made:  
Yes

Taemama:  
I'm disappointed

Alive:  
Well this was a a nice story

I'm gonna go before Chenle drags me away for more attention

Mark's bitch:  
Ah, young love

Alive:  
I'm two years younger stfu

08:57 PM

[Alive changed Murderer #2's name to Bby Lele]

Bby Lele:  
So Jisung and I have a problem

Johneth:  
No one cares

Go to bed you're like 5

Alive:  
Ouch

Bby Lele:  
ANYWAY

Jisung and I are doing our math HW

And Whistle by BlackPink comes on

Johneth:  
Oh no, a song came on :0

Alive:  
Be more surprised why don't ya?

Bby Lele:  
AHEM

TRYING TO TELL A STORY HErE

Alive:  
Sorry go ahead Lele <3

Bby Lele:  
So of course the "Holy Trinity" aka Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun slam through our door 

And start twerking

Johneth:  
Is this a normal Sunday evening for you guys

Alive:  
Yeah

Just with more kissing usually

Johneth:  
WHAT YOU TWO SHOULD NOT BE MAKING OUT

Bby Lele:  
Hyung, he's too shy to hold my hand

What made you think he would just start making out with me when he can't even hold my hand

Johneth:  
It's all an act, he's actually the slyest fucker around and making out with you at the dorm when no one is around

Alive:  
.... gonna pretend I didn't just hear my boyfriend doubting my confidence and Johnny calling me a liar

The make-outs are mostly Jaemin being the confident gay he is and they don't even make out?

Bby Lele:  
Yeah it's just the three of them watching some children's movies and giving sickeningly sweet chaste kisses and giggling almost every moment they can

Johneth:  
Oh

Well uh...

Go do your HW

10:38 PM

Loselose:  
Guys I have something important to tell you

I haven't particularly come to terms with it myself

Utah:  
What's wrong?

Loselose:  
I'm gay

Utah:  
I thought you were Chinese

Loselose:  
ASDFGHJKL THIS IS WHY I DON'T TELL YOU GUYS ANYTHING

Utah:  
Aww bby it's okay I was joking

I fully support you and will fight anyone who doesn't 

Loselose:  
Thanks Yuta

Also did you just make a reference to a vine?

Utah:  
Uhhh....

Taemama:  
GO TO BED BITCHES WE HAVE A PERFORMANCE TOMORROW

Also I support you Winwinnie~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie none of this was inspired by texts but just me being me lol
> 
> I had the SATs yesterday and mi madre made omelets for dinner and I was so focused on the TV and I was so tired I didn't realize till like three bites in that I was using two forks to cut it instead of a knife and a fork
> 
> And also Whistle did come on my Spotify playlist while I was writing the last chapter and I had to stop what I was doing to "twerk"
> 
> And also I've been watching too many NCT as vines videos recently and there was the "Lesbian, i thought you were American" vine and had Winwin as one of them and so I got this idea also cuz I need some plot in this???


	4. Life Lesson #762: Never let Mark get drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle: I saw Jisung on Why Not the Dancer
> 
> Chenle: MY BABY IS GROWN UP 
> 
> Jisung: Right here Lele......
> 
> Chenle: ILY BBY UR SO ADORABLE <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the softest fluff in my household

09:25 AM

10/10 m8:  
I'm bored y'all.

Who should I pretend to be on tinder

Johneth:  
You have me????

Why would you go on tinder????

10/10 m8:  
I'm trying to see if anyone recognizes who I'm trying to be

Don't worry ily Johnny <3

You're the only giant for me

Johneth:  
<3

kunfused:  
You guys are so sickeningly sweet

I'm getting diabetes just reading these texts

Johneth:  
You're just mad cuz you're a hetero that gets no action cuz all his friend are gay

10/10 m8:  
Eww heteros

kunfused:  
I TOLD Y'ALL I'M ACE

I HAVE NO INTEREST IN DATING WEIRDOS LIKE YOU

10/10 m8:  
Ouch I'm hurt

ANYWAY who should I be on tinder?

kunfused:  
You should be Taeyong

He's literally the most popular member

10/10 m8:  
I'll be Johnny MA dood :')

Johneth:  
I'm literally right here why would you pretend to be me on tinder?

10/10 m8:  
Babe

Would you rather I stay on tinder and hopefully find my friends and troll them

Or go on Grindr where all the gay perverts are?

Johneth:  
Go ahead on tinder babe

09:36 AM

10/10 m8:  
I FOUND A BUY I KNOW BRIDID

kunfused:  
oh my god xD

Johneth:  
Nobody uses that emoji anymore

kunfused:  
Fuck you

Johneth:  
Anyway who did you find?

10/10 m8:  
I FOUND MY FORMER TEACHER FJFJJFJD

Johneth:  
WTF IM----

11:08 AM

Jeff:  
Alright bitches

Who posted that video of me singing latata onto Insta?

NOyoung:  
Not gonna say it was me

But it was me

Jeff:  
I trusted you man

NOyoung:  
Trust no one

02:26 PM

Bby Lele:  
I saw Jisung on Why Not the Dancer

MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP

Alive:  
I'm right here Lele.....

Bby Lele:  
ILY BBY YOUR SO ADORABLE <3

Renmin's bitch:  
Only the softest ships in my household

04:18 PM

Mark's bitch:  
Super important question: What dumb thing that we as NCT have done that makes you cringe?

Alive:  
Yuta grinding on that minion

My innocent eyes are forever shamed

[Alive changed Alive's name to jisung pWark]

Mistakes were made:  
That haircut you had in that video with you doing Russian Roulette

Like ew what were they thinking?????

[Mistakes were made changed Mistakes were made's name to m0rk]

Mark's bitch:  
I see how it is 

Well I was gonna be nice to you but since you mocked my hair you deserve this

jisung pWark:  
uh-oh

I best skedaddle

Mark's bitch:  
I actually cannot stand watching Mark doing the Red Flavor sounds while he was drunk

Not joking when it comes on during my YouTube sprees I have to close my ears and talk over so I don't hear it and also look away

m0rk:  
I WAS DRUNK HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

[m0rk changed Mark's bitch's name to TRAITOR BF]

TRAITOR BF:  
LIKE I CAN HANDLE JOHNNY'S PARROT IMPRESSION BUT I CANT HANDLE MY OWN BOYFRIEND BEING ADORABLE AND TRYING AND FAILING

m0rk:  
You think I'm adorable

[TRAITOR BF changed m0rk's name to WHO'S THE TRAITOR BF NOW??]

WHO'S THE TRAITOR BF NOW??:  
I....

I deserve this

[WHO'S THE TRAITOR BF NOW?? changed TRAITOR BF's name to 1/2 of Markhyuck]

[1/2 or Markhyuck changed WHO'S THE TRAITOR BF NOW??'s name to 2/2 of Markhyuck]

Nomin's bitch:  
Ah yes, only the softest ships

01:07 AM

[PRIVATE CHAT]

Utah:  
Sicheng

What are you doing up still?

Loselose:  
I may or may not have a crush on someone >//<

But it's like really one-sided and he probably wouldn't love me

And like I feel like a fanfiction but he's so sweet owo

And I just wish he'd know how I feel but I'm too shy to say anything so he'd never know anyway

And it's like what's the point of liking him when he doesn't love me but he still makes me feel all mushy and sweet

Especially when he smiles <3

Utah:  
Aww~

I hope you'll gain confidence to confess one day 

And until then I'm here for you :)

{Normal chat]

Reno's bitch:  
No hardcore ships in my christian server

Why can't we be like them :(

Nomin's bitch:  
Because your a confident gay

And we can't keep up with your hormones

Reno's bitch:  
I see how it is

Renmin's bitch:  
Noooo Jaemin we love you <3

Nomin's bitch:  
You realize we're literally one of the softest ships right????

Have you not seen our Sunday night marathons????

Reno's bitch:  
Yes

Yes I have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the Kun being ace thing is a tribute to my sister who is ace <3 ILY BECCA 
> 
> Also I'm a soft stan in a hardcore stan world y'all can fite me but I only allow fluff in my household
> 
> Also yeeyyy I can actually produce a story-line in this mess of a fanfic


	5. Jungwoo is the Village Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun: I'm disowning you
> 
> Kun: And I'm making Taeyong disown you too
> 
> Jaemin: Can I disown myself?
> 
> Kun: Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh, my friend Alex and I have some weird convos at 3 AM

03:03 AM

LucASS:  
YO DREAMIES PLS BECOME VAMPIRES AND STOP AGING THNX

jisung pWark:  
First of all, no

Second of all, why?

LucASS:  
Y'all are growing up too fast

Next thing you know y'all will be too old to be in NCT Dream

jisung pWark:  
Yeah but you were too old to join Dream in the first place so sux to be u

LucASS:  
Don't toRTURE ME LIKE THIS

jisung pWark:  
Also it's like 3 AM pls go to fucking sleep

LucASS:  
Respect your goddamn elders maknae

06:26 AM

LucASS:  
NCT are lowkey kinky don't @ me

Bby Lele:  
Dude go to fucking sleep

LucASS:  
nO

ANYWAY y'all are lowkey kinky

"We hot, we young"

"We so young, we so frEaKy"

Bby Lele:  
Im---

10/10 m8:  
RiGHT???

And honestly no wonder Jaemin hurt his back

You guys push each other all the goddamn time

LucASS:  
FOR REAL IKR

HE LITERALLY PUSHED HAECHAN SO FAR

UWU King:  
K but how did Jeno's voice go from really high pitch to deeper than the core of the earth?

10/10 m8:  
The world will never know

UWU King:  
actually all the member's voices

Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, and don't forget the honorary member

Bby Lele:  
Honorary member?

UWU King:  
Lucas, whos voice is always deep af

LucASS:  
AWWW BABE <3

10/10 m8:  
ew

LucASS:  
Go be domestic with Johnny you fucker

10/10 m8:  
PFFTT don't have to tell me twice

02: 39 PM

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
Lucas' bucket list is complete

LucASS:  
dREAAMMMMM

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
But like did you see him perform?

He was pretty good at mark's rap actually I was shOCKED

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
:(

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
Not as good as Mark is tho <3

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
<3

But like now Lucas just has to cross one thing off

LucASS:  
what?

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
marry Jungwoo

UWU King:  
AWWWWWW

NOyoung:  
Isn't Jungwoo married to like everyone tho?

LucASS:  
:0

Babe

I'm hurt

UWU King:  
NO BABE I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU

STOP SPREADING YOUR DIRTY LIES DOYOUNG

NOyoung:  
Honestly like y'all thought Ten was the village slut but it's actually Jungwoo

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
"vIlLaGe sLuT"

I'm in love

I'm gonna go around calling people village sluts from now wowowowo

Or Village Thot

2/2 of Markhyuck;  
Donghyuck no

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
Donghyuck YES

04:29 PM

Taemama:  
My throat feels like something has been shoved down it for 3 hours straight

Johneth:  
Did Taeil shove something down your throat or smthn?

Taemama:  
ASDFGHJKL JOHNNY---

Johneth:  
jKjk

Taemama:  
Right.......

08:59 PM

Reno's bitch:  
Damn I was quotable tonight

Nomin's bitch:  
lololol very funny Jaemin

jisung pWark:  
Do I want to know?

Renmin's bitch:  
" I H A V E T W E N T Y S E V E N H U S B A N D S"

jisung pWark:  
Why did I read Hus Bands?

Renmin's bitch:  
Renjun is joking: "bla bla hitting fat kids with my ice cream truck"

Reno's bitch:  
Me, an intellectual: Did he say hitting infants with my ice cream truck?

jisung pWark:  
JAEMIN NO

Reno's bitch:  
I had too many Shirley temples

kunfused:  
I'm disowning you

And I'm making Taeyong disown you

Reno's bitch:  
Can I disown myself?

kunfused:  
Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes i did call Jungwoo a village slut, i love him i swear, but i was tired and trying to be funny so.....)


	6. Tnuckles (tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil: How do you get a bunch of bananas to notice you?
> 
> Taeyong: Idk
> 
> Taeyong: Just gotta be patient and keep doing what you want to do i guess?
> 
> Ten: Burn down their village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh I haven't updated in like a week and i feel guilty
> 
> This is part 2 of prolly many texts between me and my friend Alex, we're very cringeworthy :)

10:28 AM

Bby Lele:  
I got the good stuff ;))))))

[Bby Lele has sent 3 screenshots]

Loselose:   
You brought the crack?

Oh wait you meant the quotes

Bby Lele:   
Umm yeah??????

Loselose:   
WHERES MY CRACK COCAIME BITCH

Bby Lele:   
Wait bitch I was supposed to bring cocaine?

Loselose:   
YEAH BITCH I CANT SMOKE THIS BITCH WHT ARE YOU SAYING ARE YOU hIGH RIGHT NOW?

Bby Lele:   
sigh

Ever since you started hanging out more with Yuta hyung you've changed

Loselose:   
DID YOU SNORT ALL MY CRACK

Bby Lele:   
Nah bitch Kun would kill me if I ever did drugs

kunfused: SORRY NOT SORRY

HOW DID YOU FIND OUT GASP

 

Bby Lele:   
Kun???? You okay?????

 

kunfused:   
(sometimes it's nice to indulge in when Winwinnie is loud, it's nice to see him happy, especially with the stress he's had)

Bby Lele:   
cutteee

Loselose:   
I KNEW T

BIYCH I PAID 40 BUCKS FOR THAT CRACK

AND YOU JUST SNORTED IT ALL

kunfused:   
HAVE A HEART TO PAY U BACK

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Loselose:   
MAN LUCAS IS GONNA KILL ME NOW

WHY DO YOU THINK HE'S SO CRAZY 

Bby Lele:   
Im-----

kunfused:  
DONT WORRY I SLIPPED HIM SOME

IN HIS DRINK

Loselose:  
GOOD

kunfused:   
HE GOTTA DREAM MaN

pWark jisung:  
what just happened I'm-

Bby Lele:  
Not too sure

12:39 PM

TaeRRR:  
Hey guys

Wanna hear a joke

10/10 m8:  
No one wants to hear a joke

Taemama:   
Ten---

TaeRRR:  
Too bad your gonna hear the fucking joke

10/10 m8:  
Sigh alright

TaeRRR:   
How do you get a bunch of bananas to notice you?

Taemama:  
Idk

Just gotta be patient and do what you do i guess?

10/10 m8:  
Burn down their village

Taemama:   
TEN

TaeRRR:  
:'(

If you don't want to hear the joke you could've just told me :(

10/10 m8:  
I don't wanna hear the joke

TaeRRR:  
Fuk u

Taemama:  
Can y'all just stop PMSing and be friends for once

10/10 m8:  
Not possible bruh

It's me

7:08 PM

2/2 or Markhyuck:  
MY TOE KNUCKLES NEED TO BE FREE

MY TNUCKLES

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
YOUR TUNKLES

BE FREE MY DUDE

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
I EM FREE

THEY HAVE BEEN CRACKED

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
YOUR TUNKLES ARE FREEEEEEEE

Bby Lele:  
Why can't y'all ever be normal???

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
Says you

Bby Lele:  
Also chnge your names pls I can't understand who is who

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
Yeah cuz your stupid

2/2 of Markhyuck:  
Duckies thats mean

1/2 of Markhyuck:  
I'm always mean

Bby Lele:  
ALRIGHT THAT'S IT

[Bby Lele changes 1/2 of Markhyuck's name to markHYUCK]

[Bby Lele changed 2/2 of Markhyuck's name to MARKhyuck]

MARKhyuck:  
Aww you kept our ship name

Bby Lele:  
That should be a bit better, right?


	7. Screw IHOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta: Winwin is making me go to IHOP with him 
> 
> Doyoung: You mean the disgrace that is IHOB
> 
> Yuta: I refuse to call it thaT DIsgUstinG nAme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate the IHOB idea

10: 27 PM

Jeff:  
K SO I'm not freaked out at all nope

Idk what your talking about

kunfused:  
K

iM kIddInGgGgG

Jeff:  
Theres some freaky flashing outside my window and it's like someone is taking pictures 0-o

kunfused:  
It's either nothing, or 

Jeff:  
OR???

kunfused;  
It's a sasaeng

Jeff:  
SHIT

10:46 PM

kunfused:  
Yo is Jaehyun okay?

Taemama:  
I'm with him

His anxiety is picking up FASTT

LIKE SONIC

kunfused:  
I was just joking??????

Taemama:  
Yeah but Jaehyun always freaks out about stuff

12:23 AM

Utah:  
Winwin wants me to go to IHOP with him.

Right now

Help

NOyoung:  
You mean the disgrace that is IHOB

Utah:  
I refuse to call it by thaT DIsgUstinG nAme

I prefer Denny's yikes

NOyoung:  
I went to IHOP with the babies but it was full so when we were leaving Donghyuck said rlly loud

"lETS GO I WANTED DENNY'S INSTEAD"

Utah:  
I love that little savage

MARKhyuck:  
He's mine

Utah:  
Ew no not like that

Like a son

A really weird, savage son

MARKhyuck:  
Good

NOyoung:  
Shouldn't you be asleep?

MARKhyuck:  
Shit

yOU SAW NOTHING

yoU HAVE NO PROOF

Utah:  
uh-huh

sure

[Utah sent 2 screenshots]

MARKhyuck:  
Shit

Gotta Luhan

[PRIVATE CHAT]

Loselose:  
Yuttaaa

When are we going???

Utah:  
Winwinnie

Why do you even want pancakes at midnight?

Loselose:  
Correction

I want waffles

Utah:  
Sorry

wAfFlES

Loselose:  
thnx 

Anyway let's GOOOOOO

Utah:  
I'M COMINGGGGG

Loselose:  
yeeyyy <3

[NORMAL CHAT]

Loselose:  
ASDFGHJKL WHY IS HE SO CUTTTEEEEEEEE

Utah:  
Who is?

Loselose:  
Oh

Hehe

No one

Utah:  
....?

Loselose:  
It was a video I was watching while waiting don't worry

Utah:  
mkay

You coming?

Loselose:  
Why are you so cute Yuta? [ **NOT DELIVERED **]****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i needed more plot so WHOO YUWIN
> 
> oh yeah and also bc of that one interview where Yuwin said i love you to each other was so cutteeeee


	8. The Burger Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: YoU tHiNk I kNoW wHaT a PaNiNi iS????
> 
> Chenle: BuRgEr eXtRa dIP
> 
> Jaemin: YOU HAVE THE WRONG STORE
> 
> Renjun: What did I do to deserve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I showed my friend "the burger video"... bad things happened

10:29 AM

10/10 m8:  
AIGHT FAM

Yall need some fucking laughter

Taemama:  
No we don't??

What we need is some fucking sleep

IT'S 11 PM HERE IN NEW YORK

10/10 m8:  
Well too fucking bad y'all are getting some high quality laughter anyway

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snDralPqo8w

Enjoy

10:34 AM

MARKhyuck:  
Hyuck and I watched this instead of going to bed

Best 2 minutes and 26 seconds of my life.

MarkHYUCK:  
Taeyong yelled at us 

Taemama:  
I CAN STILL SEE THIS YOU LITTLE SHITS

kunfused:  
Too many twinks

10/10 m8:  
Excuji me?

kunfused:  
Did you just fucking make a BTS reference?

10/10 m8:  
You bet your ace ass I did

AND YOU SAYING "TOO MANY tWINKS" IN A HOUSE FULL OF TWINKS IS LIKE SAYING TOO MUCH KPOP AT KCON

Taemama:  
Y'all just mad only NCT 127 got to go and the rest didn't :P

10/10 m8:  
Nah, it's mostly just the Dreamies actually.

MARKhyuck:  
Yeah it is

They wouldn't shut up in the group chat

08:30 PM

[Reno's bitch changed their name to NaNa]  
[NaNa changed Renmin's bitch's name to JenJen]  
[NaNa changed Nomin's bitch's name to JunJun]

JenJen:  
Yo did Winwin hyung ever get his waffles?

Utah:  
Can confirm that he did not

JunJun:  
Then what did he get?

Utah:  
He got a burger with extra cheese and some dip

JunJun:  
YUTA HYUNG NO

JenJen:  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID

Utah:  
WHat did I do?

JenJen:  
YOU'VE AWOKEN A MONSTER

MORE LIKE 4 MONSTERS

jisung pWark:  
YoU tHiNk I kNoW wHaT a PaNiNi iS????

Bby Lele:  
BuRgEr eXtRa dIP

NaNa:  
YOU HAVE THE WRONG STORE

JunJun:  
What did I do to deserve this?

10/10 m8:  
Why are you suppressing food fROM THE PUBLIC??

Utah:  
Yeah so I can see I've made a terrible error

Becuz now Mark and Hyuck are screaming quotes as well

MARKhyuck:  
If your ever depressed

Just watch the video

You'll still be depressed but hungry for a burger

MarkHYUCK:  
I agree with this statement

10:48 AM

Johneth:  
ami a 23 ywar olf buyger namwd Linda 

ora m i jhonnt

10/10 m8:  
How drunk is he

Taemama:  
Very

I regret this after-party

markHYUCK:  
mArK wOn'T sToP cUddLiNg WiTh Me I dIdnT eXpEcT tHiS sKiNsHiP

10/10 m8:  
How drunk r u?

markHYUCK:  
I'm not allowed to drink so I'm 99% alc-free

10/10 m8:  
How can you be not drinking but be not fully alcohol free

Taemama:  
He and Mark have been sucking faces for like the past hour

Wouldn't be surprised if Mark got alcohol into his system

MARKhyuck:  
Remeemberrrr taht wih u had on? 

its uur haie

Taemama:  
Plz don't let the maknaes see this

They'll never let the boys live it down

JunJun:  
Too late ^^

NaNa:  
We'll be sure to remind Linda of how drunk he was tonight

JenJen:  
And tell everyone we know about Mark and Hyuck making out like damn maniacs

Bby Lele:  
Mwehehehehehe >:)

jisung pWark:  
Hyung's gonna be mad as all fuck

Bby Lele:  
And you care?

jisung pWark:  
Pfft not at all

markHYUCK:  
I will single-handedly murder you all


	9. That One Time Jaemin Started WWIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun: I'm making bold choices
> 
> Taeil: Like what?
> 
> Jaehyun: Slapping my scene partner
> 
> Ten: Like you slap that pussy?
> 
> Jaehyun: ....Ten..... I'm gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever but haha here I am :)
> 
> I'm trying to do an enslaught of chapters to keep y'all fed for a little while bc I have like 7 new group chats hahahaha

09:05 AM

10/10 m8:  
DRAGGING QUEEN

NOT YOUNG AND SWEET

ONLY 5 EONSSSS

Taemama:  
How high is he?

Johneth:  
yes

10/10 m8:  
YOU CAN STRUT

YOU CAN DIE

HAVING TH TIME of YOUR DEATH

markHYUCK:  
I am dead

MARKhyuck:  
Mood

02:26 PM

Jeff:  
So uh

Reason why Mark is screeching into his phone?

MARKhyuck:  
PEOPLE KEEP REXRING ME AND CALLI G ME CYNRHIA SJABSH

Jeff:  
That answers it

And uh

Why is Hyuck belly dancing to Running 2 U?

markHYUCK:  
Bc issa bop?

Besides your flat ass can't relate

Jeff:  
ASDFHA I'M NOT TAEYONG

Taemama:  
Y'know

I came here to have a fun time

But I'm honestly feeling so attacked rn

NOyoung:  
No one cares

MARKhyuck:  
Why are you even in the Dreamie dorm anyway?

Jeff:  
I'm supposed to help bby Jisung with his acting scene

jisung pWark:  
I'm not a baby

Bby Lele:  
I have proof that says otherwise

jisung pWark:  
NO ONE ASKED YOU

Bby Lele:  
Am hurt

jisung pWark:  
No bby ily

Bby Lele:  
hehehehehe <3

NOyoung:  
Um as much as I love soft interaction can y'all not

You guys are babies

08:48 PM

Jeff:  
I'm making bold choices :)

TaeRRRR:  
Like what?

Jeff:  
Slapping my scene partner

10/10 m8:  
Like you slap that pussy?

Jeff:  
Ten...

Idk how to tell you this but

I'm gay

We all are

10/10 m8:  
I apologize

Couldn't help myself :)

TaeRRR:  
TEM SHABAHABB

10/10 m8:  
Ahem

So

My Pace issa bop and a half

NaNa:  
So is We Go Up 

JunJun:  
Nah

My Pace is so much better

Like uhm Felix's voice?

NaNa:  
Are you leaving me and Jeno for Felix?

JunJun:  
Yes

NaNa:  
Cancelled

Blocked

Unfriended

My mom's calling your mom and your being uninvited to my sweet 16 birthday party

JenJen:  
1\. Impossible, Junnie knows what he was getting into once he joined this relationship

JunJun:  
r00d

JenJen:   
2\. We live together my dude why do you need your mom to call people for you

3\. You're 18 my dude

NaNa:  
You make a good point

But I still want to be dramatic

JunJun:  
That's Hyuck's role we don't need more

markHYUCK:  
r00d

JunJun:  
I already said that you fucktard 

MARKhyuck:  
Don't insult my boyfriend like that

NaNa:  
Well don't threaten my boyfriend like that

markHYUCK:  
Fucking fite me 

JunJun:  
You think I won't?

I'll use Chenle as a shield if you try and hurt me

jisung pWark:   
tf you say bout my boyfriend?

markHYUCK:  
He said he was going to use your boyfriend's ass to hurt your favorite hyungs 

jisung pWark:  
haha funny

my favrite hyung is Chenle and we all know it

Besides if Renjun tries to hurt Chenle i'll bite him

JunJun:  
and i'll murder you

Bby Lele:  
NO HURTING MY BBY JISUNG!!!!!!

Taemama:  
sigh

They said it would be easy to be a leader

They said I would have fun

Johneth:  
Well somehow we hyungs raised these children wrong

I blame Ten

10/10 m8:  
IVE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND

HOW DARE

Johneth:  
:P

Deal with it shortie

10/10 m8:  
Fucking fite me

Taemama:  
Is there anyway to leave this group?

JenJen:  
Can I come?

Taemama:  
Yes let's go son


	10. Hotel? Trivago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck: NCT? Gaylords.
> 
> Jaemin: Johny Johny? Yes Papa.
> 
> Jisung: Hotel? Trivago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> Mark - we're all emo  
> Renjun - Scary China Hyung  
> Jeno - Cat  
> Hyuck - Evil bf  
> Jaemin - lol u exist?  
> Chenle - owo  
> Jisung - STREAM DANCING HIGH!!!

##  Meanwhile, in the Dreamies chat

#### LUCAS FREE ZONE

08:19 PM

we're all emo:  
It's a full moon tonight

Evil bf:  
awoo

Cat:  
That's cool

Alright gimme a song that I know to put on repeat

lol u exist?:  
Wolf by EXO

owo:  
I just realized that you can change one letter in wolf to make it woof

STREAM DANCING HIGH!!!:  
You furry

lol u exist:  
Aaannnddd

Chenle's high

Scary China Hyung:  
The hell he's not

owo:  
C H O G I W A

Evil bf:  
E X O: three letter

three

3 

triangle

Illuminati

Illuminate

Aluminum

Aluminum foil

Yoongi's face mask

Exo and Yoongi are bff's and are in the illuminati together

lol u exist?:  
Unsurprisingly, it seems as though Hyuck has gotten into Chenle's secret crack pile

owo:  
3 dolla

Scary China Hyung:  
Hyuck and Chenle

How much sleep did you get last night?

owo:  
uh

Evil bf:  
no comment

STREAM DANCING HIGH!!!:  
Wow that's just about how much sleep Mark be getting

we're all emo:  
LISTEN UP HOE

I CAME TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

AND I FEEL ATTACKED

09:01 PM

Cat:  
ugh EXO popped off in wolf

Became the truw furries of our generation

I stan furry legends

owo:  
If they were supernatural creatures what would the be?

lol u exist?:  
furries. just furries. their own species. furries.

Scary China Hyung:  
I was gonna say Chanbark would be wolf parents but go off I guess

*Chanbaek

STREAM DANCING HIGH!!!:  
C H A N B A R K

lol u exist:  
bARk

owo:  
B A R K H Y U N

STREAM DANCING HIGH!!!:  
B A R K M Y E O N

owo:  
S E B A R K

C H B A R K

D O K Y U N G B A R K 

STREAM DANCING HIGH!!!:  
Y I X B A R K

X I U B A R K

THE HONORARY-

L A O B A R K

L U B A R K

K R I B A R K

owo:  
WHAT IS LAOBARK  
* T A O B A R K

Scary China Hyung:  
It's official

I'm killing them in their sleep

we're all emo:  
Plz don't thnx

10:32 PM

Evil bf:  
NCT? Gaylords.

lol u exist?:  
Johny Johny? Yes Papa.

STREAM DANCING HIGH:  
Hotel? Trivago 

we're all emo:  
Kill me? Yes please.

Evil bf:  
Mark being cool and "with it" challenge: failed

we're all emo:  
Just for that, no skinship for a month

Evil bf;  
WHAT

BITCH GET BACK HERE

THAT AIN'T HARDLY FAIR

10:45 PM

owo:  
Welcome back to the nature channel

Watch

As the wild Mark and Donghyuck communicate in their natural habitat

lol u exist?:  
Arguing and saying they hate each other while simultaneously basically shoving each other's tongues down their throats?

owo:  
Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet hi high school credit classes have melted my braincells
> 
> Also the summary is based off something me and my friends decided to do during Computer Science, because we were totally working hahaha
> 
> ALso i realized that in the chapter text thing it says HTML which I realized is what I'm working on in that class so pictures YEET


End file.
